Lucid Dream
by Yumemakura
Summary: Hephaistion goes deep into the Persian territory in hopes of gaining access to crucial information.  The fate is tricky; he gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lucid Dream**

**Prompt: How Long?  
>Chapter 1: How Long Would It Take?<br>**

Hephaistion did not know how to bring this up to Alexander. He knew that Alexander would not approve, and he could almost see Alexander's exact expression on his face; a mixture of anger and hurt. Yet, Hephaistion understood that this was the necessary action he needed to take. It was the only way for the Macedonians to win against the Persians.

He had heard a lot about this great king of Asia, but it was the battle of Issus where Hephaistion saw him for the first time and realized his real power. He did not fight in the front line as Alexander did. Instead, he commanded from behind standing in his chariot as if he were a spectator who was enjoying the game. The elite Regiment of Immortals guarded him soundly.

Even from a distance, Hephaistion could tell the man was regal. Although he was in the back of the line, he was not hiding behind soldiers. Rather, he was orchestrating the battle from where he could see the entire movement. He was definitely not a coward. They said that it was his prowess that had earned him his throne.

Around the same time when Alexander became the king of Macedon, Darius III became the king of Persia being appointed by the ambitious vizier Bagoas; the real power behind the empire, and the one who was responsible for murdering both King Artaxerxes III, and his son King Arses.

Bagoas chose Codomannus as the successor, because he was a distant relative of the royal house, and who was popular among the people of Persia after showing his exceptional bravery at Artaxerxes' campaign against the Cadusians. When the Cadusians challenged the Persians, Codomannus was the only one who entered the contest, and slew the challenger.

He then changed his name to Darius III to rule the great Persian Empire. Bagoas soon realized his mistake; Darius was far too strong-minded for him to control. He was not only brave, but also canny as well. When Bagoas tried to poison him, the king who had already known the eunuch's scheme, made him drink his own poison.

Hephaistion saw it all when his gaze met with Darius' for a brief moment right before Alexander threw the spear at him at the battlefield of Issus. Even with his eyes locked on Hephaistion at all times, Darius avoided Alexander's spear with no effort or hesitation. At that moment, an unexplainable shiver ran down Hephaistion's spine.

Normally, the opponents did not easily intimidate him, but this foreign king possessed something exceptional and unknown to him, which made Hephaistion feel uneasy with doubts. He thought it was a miracle that the Macedonians defeated Darius' army at Issus. The only reason that they could have done this was because Darius did not take Alexander seriously. He must thought that he could conquer the Macedonians as easily as twisting a baby's arm.

However next time when he was ready to face Alexander again, Hephaistion knew that it would not be this easy. Hephaistion also feared that even Alexander might not be able to win the battle when he was to face a fully prepared Darius. Especially, now Alexander considered himself invincible ever since he had visited the oracle of Siwa.

After winning every single battle, and receiving the prophecy from a god, Alexander was becoming too overconfident for Hephaistion's liking. He often acted as if he were a god himself, forgetting that he was a mortal with flesh and blood. It worried Hephaistion deeply. Being confident was one thing, but being arrogant was another.

Hephaistion's mind was already made up; he just did not know how to tell Alexander. Hephaistion sighed deeply noticing that he was already standing in front of Alexander's chamber before reaching an answer. He took a deep breath and pushed the heavy wooden door that was inlaid with a golden frieze of Amun-Ra.

"Alexander."

As he entered the room, he called the name, but there was no answer from the king. Hephaistion moved to the inner chamber with purpose. He needed to tell Alexander no matter how hard it was, and even if it took all of his courage to do so.

"Alexander …."

Hephaistion's voice trailed off, and he froze to the spot. It was somewhat expected knowing Alexander who adored beautiful things and had more than a share of curiosity. But actually seeing Alexander entwined with this beautiful young eunuch in front of his own eyes stirred up strong emotions inside of Hephaistion.

It was not jealousy, nor even disapproval, but more of a disappointment. When they found that Alexander was interested in this exotic creature, some of the generals, especially those who were far away from having true love, gave him nasty remarks. It made Hephaistion furious, because he felt that they were bringing him down to the same level as the eunuch.

"Watch out Hephaistion, if you don't keep a tight leash on Alexander, you will be replaced by the Persian eunuch who is younger and more beautiful in the king's bed."

"Do not muddle me with a mere toy, Cassander."

Hephaistion spattered out in disgust. How dare they compare him with a mere servant?

"Is that what you think, Hephaistion? But, you do realize that people do fall in love regardless of rank, don't you? And especially it does not matter for the mighty king who can have whomever he wants and as many as lovers he wants. Am I wrong, Hephaistion?"

"If it is love, Cassander! What do you know about love anyway?"

"True." Cassander sneered, "But, if you need a place to heal your wound, come to my place. You might find something unexpected."

Hephaistion clenched his fists watching Cassander's chuckling back. He had to admit that there was some truth in Cassander's words though. Alexander was the king, and the king was supposed to have multiple lovers and wives. Yet, at the same time, Hephaistion knew that Alexander might adore the eunuch, but would never fall for him. It was not from his cockiness, but the truth of the matter. He knew Alexander too well.

However, Hephaistion also realized that in deep down in his heart, he had hoped that Alexander would never share an intimacy with anybody else but him apart from the necessity of producing an heir. One might say that it was a selfish wish, but he wanted to consider their relationship exceptional and unique. Hephaistion tried to convince himself that it was an unrealistic expectation, but he could not lie to his heart.

Bagoas was the one who had noticed Hephaistion's presence first. His almond shaped eyes grew wide, and his jaw dropped open with his hand still clutched around Alexander's arousal. Hephaistion thought that he must have laughed at this sight if it were not his Alexander who was under the Persian boy. Bagoas' body tensed with fear, which must felt the pain of the physical punishment that Hephaistion might give him.

"What is it Bagoas?"

Alexander's hazy voice brought Hephaistion back from the initial shock, and he straightened up his posture.

Alexander followed Bagoas' terrified gaze, and went pale when he saw Hephaistion standing at the entrance of the bedchamber like a marble statue; his expression hard, and his body tensed.

"Hephaistion … "

As if the invisible force that kept him in place had been released, Hephaistion pivoted around and left the room with big strides without saying a word.

"Hephaistion, wait!"

Alexander pushed Bagoas away, and straddled out of the bed, but Hephaistion was long gone.

Hephaistion did not know what to think of this development. It was upsetting to see Alexander and Bagoas being together like that, but at the same time, it was a relief. Now, he did not have to confront Alexander to explain what his plan was. He could simply leave without an explanation, and nobody would question; they would all understand. Besides Alexander needed to feel some of his pain.

As soon as Hephaistion arrived at his chamber, he started to pack, and ordered the young servant, Mikkos who looked at his master in confusion. He was a fifteen year old whose father served as a cavalry soldier in Hephaistion's unit.

The boy had joined Alexander's army mainly to ease the financial burden of his family; he had three more young brothers, and two sisters. He was also hoping to become a cavalry soldier just like his father when he became old enough. He was proud of his father, and he worshiped his father's young officer as if he were an epic hero.

"Mikkos, run to the kitchen and get some food and wine to last for three days trip."

"Are you going on a mission?"

"You could say that. Hurry up now!"

There was not much to pack, except for few clothes, blankets, camping gear, and some food and drinks for a few days until he reached the next city where he could replenish the supply.

Mikkos gasped when he reentered Hephaistion's inner chamber and saw his master's shining armor spread out on the bed.

"Are you leaving the army, and not coming back? Please take me with you then! I will do anything if I could stay with you, and I promise that I won't become your burden!"

Mikkos begged with teary eyes. Hephaistion stood up from where he was writing a letter, and walked to the boy.

"Thank you Mikkos for your loyalty, but I think it is best if I go alone. Take this letter to Ptolemy. He would take you in and find a suitable position for you."

Hephaistion handed a letter to him, and ruffled the boy's hair. Mikkos bit his lips and tried his best not to cry. He could not let his hero see his weakness.

Mikkos did not know exactly what had happened to make Hephaistion leave so hastily so late at night, but he guessed that it was something to do with that Persian eunuch. He had heard enough rumors about the king and his new toy, and he hated the eunuch with a passion.

Hephaistion got on his mare's back, and signaled her to move. Her every step stirred the air of the cool winter night. Even in the dark of the moonless night, Hephaistion could see the tiny white flowers of Arabian jasmine in bloom. It seemed that the darkness was enhancing the fervent intoxicating smell. Hephaistion switched to canter as if he were to escape from drowning in sweet thick syrup.

Alexander visited Hephaistion's chamber next morning long before the sunrise. He thought of running after Hephaistion right after the incident, but he composed himself thinking that it would be the best to talk to him after passing some cooling time. He did not wish to make it worse by arguing further.

A fear gripped Alexander's heart when he saw Hephaistion's faithful servant with red-rimmed eyes.

"Where is Hephaistion?"

Mikkos did not even flinch from Alexander's harsh voice. He just bowed his head and bit his lips. Alexander stormed into Hephaistion's bedchamber.

The king dropped onto his knees in front of the large bed. Instead of his love, Alexander found his armor that was laid on the bed in an orderly manner. He could not believe that his Hephaistion had left.

"When did he leave?"

While standing up, Alexander asked almost in whisper.

"Late last night … Sire."

Alexander was urged to send a searching scout right away. But again, he contained himself. If they found Hephaistion and brought him back, Hephaistion would have to face the charge of neglect. He thought it was best for him to wait until he heard from Hephaistion.

He had no doubt that Hephaistion would come back. The question was how long it would take for Hephaistion to forgive him. Alexander thought that he should have listened to Aristotle. His teacher used to say that his curiosity would get him into big trouble one of these days.

That afternoon, Alexander gathered his officers, and announced that they would leave Memphis in three days. Alexander hoped that his Hephaistion would be waiting for him at somewhere on the way. Seeing Alexander's dark expression, nobody dared to ask where Hephaistion was; even Cassander bit his tongue.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Warn**

**Chapter 2:  
>Despite of the Warning<strong>

Hephaistion rode hard for the first night. He needed to gain a distance in case Alexander decided to send a search party. It felt strange to travel alone, no rattling noise of the baggage trains, no orderly footsteps of marching soldiers, and no yelling commands of captains were heard, but only the sound of his horse's breathing, and her hooves hitting on the ground. The fact that he actually left Alexander's army sunk in when he realized that he was not wearing the heavy cuirass.

Hephaistion slowed down for the first time, when the eastern sky started to change its color from deep indigo to slate blue. He sought for shelter under a big cedar tree where he could take a short nap. Early morning fogs settled on the ground as if to wrap him with the blanket of security.

The sound of a snapping branch awoke Hephaistion from a shallow sleep. His hands automatically went to the hilt of his sword at his side even before he opened his eyes. He relaxed a little when he saw that it was only a small herd of deer that had come out to look for the morning feed. The fog had already burned out, and a clear view spread in front of him.

Hephaistion lay there unmoving for a while watching the sole white deer among regular browns. He had heard of it, but it was the first time he had actually seen it. As he sat up, being alerted by the sound, the deer leaped back into the forest. Hephaistion's eyes followed the white one. It reminded him of himself; he was different, stood out, alone in the crowds.

Hephaistion gathered his stuff and got back on the horse. Without any hesitation, he set his direction to the north. He was going to stop by at Sidon to get more supplies for the journey, as it was the only place where he would find a person whom he could trust. He knew that Abdalonymus would help him. Until then, he would not go into the towns in order to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention to himself.

As Hephaistion had expected, Abdalonymus was very happy to see him, and welcomed him with open arms.

"What a pleasant surprise to have a visit from you, Hephaistion. I was hoping that you would stop by."

The king of Sidon took Hephaistion in a warm embrace.

"You almost sound like you were expecting me."

Hephaistion frowned. Ignoring Hephaistion's concern, Abdalonymus continued cheerfully.

"Ah, my friend, we have all night to talk about it. You must be very tired. Why don't you rest for a while until the dinner is ready? Or would you rather like to take a bath first?"

Hephaistion nodded discreetly wondering how much the king already knew. Nonetheless, a hot bath sounded tempting after the long hard ride.

"A bath sounds great."

Stretching his aching body in the warm water, Hephaistion sighed. It seemed like just yesterday when Alexander and he had enjoyed the bath at the spring after the hunting trip with the new king of Sidon. As if to wipe the memory away, Hephaistion submerged himself under the water.

The dinner was prepared in the king's chamber, and Hephaistion appreciated this private arrangement, as he needed to discuss with Abdalonymus a rather sensitive issue.

"What do you already know?"

Hephaistion questioned right to the point as soon as the servants left them alone.

"First of all, to your health."

Abdalonymus raised the cup, and although he was anxious, Hephaistion followed suit.

"To your health."

"I heard that you left Alexander's army."

Abdalonymus stated in a calm voice as he placed the cup back on the table.

"Did the news travel that fast?"

Being astonished, Hephaistion said it almost as a statement than a question. The king blushed a little, and replied shyly.

"Well, not quite. I had my man following Alexander's army who was supposed to report back to me immediately if anything unusual had happened to you or Alexander. I just received the expedited letter from him two days ago. You must have traveled hard, I was not expecting you at least for another day."

"Did he say anything about the reason why I left?"

Abdalonymus glanced back at Hephaistion in a dark expression.

"He wrote that it was something to do with Alexander and the Persian eunuch."

Hephaistion looked down. The king mistook it as the sign of resentment. He moved over to sit down on the couch next to Hephaistion, and squeezed his shoulder tentatively.

"Hephaistion, why don't you stay with us until you can sort things out? It might look bad initially, but when you have cooled down, and seen the things straight, it may not be the same as it looked. And I am sure that Alexander is regretting what he did."

Hephaistion sensed the blood rushing up to his cheeks. It was so embarrassing to think even for a moment that his friend thought that he had run away because of jealousy.

"I cannot …" Hephaistion murmured.

"If you are worried about Alexander …."

"No, that is not it." Hephaistion cut in. "Do you remember how confident Alexander acted while he was here?"

"Yes, I do. Nothing seemed to be impossible for him, and it was contagious. We all felt like if we followed him, then we would all be on top of the world."

Hephaistion nodded.

"After Siwa, he got more confidence if that is even possible at all. He now acts like he is not mortal but divine. He is getting reckless. I am afraid that his arrogance might cost him the battle against Darius when he next faces him. And I know that Darius is rebuilding his force stronger than ever."

Abdalonymus searched into Hephaistion's eyes, and his face paled.

"The Persian eunuch was not the real reason why you have left the army, was it?"

Hephaistion half smiled to this.

"No. I would be lying if I said that I did not feel good about leaving Alexander like that, but no, Bagoas was not the real reason. I am glad that not many people can see through like you do."

"Hephaistion, it is not a joke. Do you realize what kind of danger you are putting yourself into?"

"Yes, I do. But, it should work. I know that Darius is desperate to have a Greek general by his side after the loss of Memnon. He could be blaming his defeat at Issus at this very moment on the absence of Memnon. He was such a tactful commander, you know?"

"But, what you are planning to do is like walking on a double edged sword. Darius might kill you when he finds out that you were one of the highest ranking officers of Alexander's army, and Alexander might arrest you for treason when he finds out that you went to Darius."

"I know, but this is the only way to make sure that we win over the Persians. I am willing to take a risk. Besides, things are rather looking up for me. Think about this. If you already heard that I left Alexander's army, because I was mad over the Persian eunuch, the chances are that the word had spread to Darius, as well. Then, it will be easier to convince Darius that I would like to serve him to make a revenge on Alexander."

Abdalonymus still did not look fully convinced, and he hesitantly replied.

"All right, I hope it works that way. But even if it worked and you got into Darius' court, how are you going to prevent the Persian army from defeating Alexander? Do you want me to supply a spy for you, so that you can send a message to Alexander? And as to Alexander, I would go to meet with him in person to explain what your plan is."

"No, I do not need a spy, and you cannot tell Alexander."

"What? Why not?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a saying that if you would like to fool the enemy, you need to fool your allies first?"

"No, is it a quote from your favorite teacher Aristotle?"

Hephaistion smiled widely, "No, I just made it up. But, seriously, it is the safest way. Darius is not a fool, you know, he would find out. I have to find a way to feed the information that makes Alexander to stay in advantage of Darius without Darius doubting me. And, as to Alexander, I just have to trust him, and take a chance."

"I see, but I am still not convinced and I don't like the idea. I won't say anymore, because no matter what I say, I know that you would not change your mind once you have made it up. By the way, are you planning to take a trade road from here to Babylon?"

"Yes, I think I can blend in better that way."

"Would you at least let me help you to get yourself more suitable clothes, so that you do not advertise yourself as a stray Greek so obviously?"

"That would be great, I was hoping that you could suggest something like that." Hephaistion chuckled.

Hephaistion stayed in Sidon for just two nights, and left for Babylon dressed in a more local way, in tunic and pants.

"Are you sure that you do not wish anybody to accompany you? "

"Yes, I am sure. It is actually safer in case the enemy caught me. There would be no source of leaking the secret besides me."

"Be careful my friend. I heard that order has deteriorated along the trade road since Darius lost the battle. Quite a few merchants have been robbed and even been killed by bandits."

"I will, and thank you for everything."

The road extended from Sidon, Damascus, Rutba, then finally to Babylon on the north side of the Arabian Desert. As Abdalonymus mentioned, the traffic on the road was rather thin, because the merchants were afraid for their safety, and held back their journeys to their minimum necessity.

Hephaistion was not worried that much about the bandits, since he did not carry a wagon full of merchandise nor dress expensively nor had he brought guards and slaves with him to suggest that he was a wealthy traveller. He did not think the bandits would bother to attack him. Besides, he was traveling on a well-trained warhorse. He worried more about how he was going to convince Darius that he had worth for the Persian army without drawing any suspicions.

It had been three days since he left Damascus, and he had not seen any signs of robbers. So, he was caught by surprise when the dust clouds suddenly appeared on the gentle slope on the left in front of him. He thought about turning around and running away. His horse would surely be able to outrun them. However, when he turned his horse around, Hephaistion saw that his option was no longer there; another group was riding down the hill behind him.

There was only one way to get out of this. He kicked his horse faster and charged forward with his sword drawn, and firmly gripped it in his right hand while steering the horse with the other. He narrowed his eyes, and surveyed the enemy in front of him. There were about a dozen of them also charging toward him at full speed.

They loosely formed in ''V" shape.

_If I could cut through the first three, then the chance of me surviving would be greater. First of all, the one who is leading in front is usually the chief of the group. They would crumble if the chief were killed. Secondly, even if they decided to continue to attack me, they would hesitate and loose their speed._

As Hephaistion calculated, they hesitated for a moment, and parted the way for Hephaistion after the first three men fell under Hephaistion's fierce counterattack. They did not expect this aggressiveness from their prey. However, what Hephaistion did not realize was that the real chief was leading the crowd behind him, and they were equipped with slings.

When Hephaistion thought that he had gained a safe distance, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head hit by something hard before everything went black. Hephaistion's unconscious body slid off his horse, and hit the dirt ground hard. He rolled a couple of times before resting at the edge of the road on his stomach.

One of the bandits quickly rode by his side, and raised his spear over his shoulder aiming at unmoving Hephaistion.

"Wait!" The chief stopped him right before the spear left the man's hand.

TBC

**A/N: **Thank you very much for your encouraging words! I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but as a writer, I can have fun once in a while, can't I ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Prompt: Wing  
>Title: Wish I had Wings<strong>

"Why? "

The young robber asked his chief in confusion. They had never left their victims alive. It was cleanest, simplest, and safest to kill them after mugging. The blade was at his throat within a flash of lightning.

"Have you forgotten the rules of The Royal Bandit?"

There was nothing what so ever that connected them to the Persian courts, but their chief, Kurroglou called them as The Royal Bandit. They said that Kurroglou was a distant bloodline of Xerxes, King of Kings.

The story was that the night when Xerxes burned the Acropolis, he mated with a daughter of an Athenian noble. Being ashamed, she exiled herself deep into the mountains of Palandoken where she gave a birth to a son; the great grandfather of Kurroglou.

It was just a story, but nobody doubted the verity of it among his men. Kurroglou's slightly lighter complexion was enough evidence to believe that their boss was a mixed blood of the Persians and the Greeks, and it sounded even better if his ancestor was from noble blood.

"R…rule number one, never ask why. R ..rule number two, never ask who."

The young robber stuttered.

"And rule number three?" Kurroglou pressed the knife harder against the other man's throat drawing a thin line of blood along the blade.

"E …ex …expect to be dead when you break rule number one or two."

"Never forget that!"

Kurroglou scoffed as he retrieved his knife. At that moment, another robber brought Hephaistion's mare to Kurroglou after chasing her for a short distance.

"My, my you are such a fine steed, aren't you? Almost as beautiful as my Kyrat."

The bandit chief petted the neck of Hephaistion's horse admiringly. She indeed looked exactly like Kurroglou's horse with shiny chestnut coats with black mane and tail. The only difference was that the chief's steed had four white feet instead of all chestnut.

It was no secret that Kurroglou loved his horse. His men had heard over and over again that their chief said that his steed meant more than his maiden, wife, gold, and silver all together, but next to his life.

Therefore, when he spotted Hephaistion's mare from the distance, he immediately knew that the rider was not an ordinary traveller. He was accompanied by too magnificent a horse for a merchant. Kurroglou knelt by Hephaistion, and turned him over to examine him.

As he suspected, their victim was not a merchant. His body was built with well-toned muscles, yet not as thick as those of men who made their living by physical labor. And along with what he had just witnessed in how he used his sword, the calluses at the side of his thumb and the base of the middle finger of his right hand all confirmed that this man was a warrior.

Kurroglou grinned widely while pulling out a parchment he had confiscated from a caravan he had attacked a couple days ago that was traveling from Babylon.

'_Rewarding one talent for the live Macedonian officer with long auburn hair and eyes with the color of the summer sky – Great King Darius'_

One talent was a great deal of money; one could almost buy a small town with it. This man must have been very important to King Darius.

He lifted Hephaistion on the back of his mare, bound his hands at his back, and gagged him with a cloth over the mouth. Then he tied him to the horse with a rope, so that he would not fall.

Now he just had to wait and see if the man's eyes were indeed sky blue when he came around. Even if they were not, as beautiful as the man was, he was certain that he could sell him to the slave market for a high price once they got to Babylon.

The first thing that Hephaistion noticed when he became aware of his surroundings again was the warmth and velvety touch on his cheek. He groaned when he tried to straighten himself up, but he could not.

"Ah, you finally decided to join us. Let us see how precious you are."

Kurroglou pulled the rein of Hephaistion's horse to halt her. He placed a finger under Hephaistion's chin to make him look up into his eyes.

"You really are precious, aren't you?"

Hephaistion saw the bandit smile widely from ear to ear baring his teeth. Satisfied with his prey, Kurroglou took the gag out of Hephaistion's mouth, and cut the rope that tied Hephaistion to his mare, and pulled him upright. Hephaistion almost let out a moan again feeling the sharp pain on the back of his head.

A wave of nausea attacked him, and Hephaistion closed his eyes for a moment swallowing the bile before it made it up to his mouth. The chief pulled his sheepskin, and put the end into Hephaistion's mouth and squeezed it until the cool water flowed into Hephaistion's mouth.

Satisfied by watching Hephaistion drink eagerly, the chief opened his mouth again, his gaze never leaving Hephaistion's eyes.

"Do not worry, we will take good care of you, since you are the most valuable commodity for us."

Hephaistion wondered if it was Alexander who had ordered his capture, if it was, then he needed to flee. He could not go back to Alexander, just not yet. His instinct almost made him kick the side of his horse, but he contained his urge, and assessed the situation.

He was glad that he held on, as he noticed how marvelous the chief's steed was. He might be able to outrun if his hands were free, but with his hands tied at his back, he did not see any chance.

"You are a man of few words. I like you. I can tell that our journey to Babylon could be a pleasant one if you wish it to be. And don't try to run away. King Darius wants you to be alive."

With this, Kurroglou swatted Hephaistion's back not so gently, and Hephaistion lost his balance. Kurroglou laughed delightedly as he caught Hephaistion before he fell to the ground. Hephaistion was relieved that he did not have to escape. All he needed now was to stay captive and this bandit would take him to his destination.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Alexander was also coming up along the Phoenician coast to the North to Tyre. He was frustrated that the large army took so much time to move. He wished he could go searching for Hephaistion by himself with a few guards, or even better had wings like Icarus. His mood stayed dangerously dark.<p>

As to Bagoas, when he heard that Hephaistion had left, and he knew that he did not have to fear being punished by Hephaistion any longer, his confidence raised its head; he thought that he had won the love of Alexander over Hephaistion. Bagoas went into Alexander's bedchamber full of hope on the next night after Hephaistion had gone.

He opened the heavy door expecting Alexander to be all over him. Instead of love and passion, Bagoas was greeted with Alexander's cold gaze and harsh words.

"Stay in your room unless I summon you!"

Alexander roared without even looking at him. As he ran back to his room, he saw Hephaistion's servant, Mikkos' sneering face from the corner of his teary eye. He felt that everybody was against him.

Even those generals who hated Hephaistion looked at Bagoas with accusing eyes. As they now realized for the first time how Alexander could be so difficult and uncontrollable without Hephaistion by his side. They could not blame Alexander, so they blamed Bagoas instead. Bagoas was all alone in this foreign world. How silly he was to even think himself to be the equal to Hephaistion in the name of love.

* * *

><p>After days of uncomfortable rides, Hephaistion arrived at Babylon as a captive of The Royal Bandit. As Kurroglou promised, they had treated him well as much as they could under the circumstances. Hephaistion did not have any complains except his sore wrists and shoulders from being restrained for so long during the extensive ride.<p>

The chief was not a fool. He requested the Persian king to do the exchange at the temple of Ishtar on the west side of the Euphrates River. He knew that it was impossible to lure the king to the outside of the city fortress, but he was not stupid enough to make a deal in a room inside of the palace where he had no way of escaping when things went wrong.

At least at the temple of Ishtar, he could escape using either the west side of the Lugalgirra Royal Gate, or the north side of the Enlil Gate. Kurroglou personally preferred to leave through the north gate, which led to the mountainous region where he was most familiar.

Darius agreed with Kurroglou to meet with him at the temple of Ishtar if he left his weapons and the rest of his men on the other side of the gate, and brought only the hostage with him. Darius himself brought only four others with him inside of the temple; his relative Bessus, and three bodyguards.

Inside of the temple was dim even the brazier and lamps were lit as you stepped in from the bright sunlight. Hephaistion blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. The chief of the bandits pulled him down by his now freed arm to make him kneel by his side. As his eyes adjusted, Hephaistion looked up at the Persian king intensely. Hephaistion was rather a tall man, but this Persian king was even taller than him.

Alexander had fair skin, but this king had dark skin. Alexander's hair was blond and soft, but Darius' medium length hair was black and was in tight curls. Alexander never grew his beard, but Darius had a neatly trimmed thick long beard. Alexander was young, energetic, and spontaneous, but Darius was mature, calm, and sound. He was everything that Alexander was not. Yet, both of them possessed some kind of Charisma that made others follow them willingly.

Hephaistion then moved his attention to the man who was standing to the left of the king.

_This must be Bessus, the close relative of king Darius. _

Hephaistion thought. He did not remember seeing Bessus at the battle of Issus, and he had not spoken with him yet, but he took a dislike to him right away. He looked repugnant, sly and nervous as if he was hiding something. He reminded him of Eumenes.

While Hephaistion was studying Bessus, king Darius nodded to Kurroglou to confirm that he had brought him the right man, and signaled the guard to give him rewards. The chief did not waste any time. He put his arm around Hephaistion's shoulder and greeted him before leaving the temple.

"Thank you buddy, and good luck to you."

Hephaistion tried to read the expression of the king to see if he could find out the reason why Darius wanted him, but he could not detect any emotions from his noble face.

"Take him away, and make him clean up."

An authoritative deep voice ordered the guard.

Darius was on the verge of panicking, just like at the battle of Issus. Darius had never been in love. He had been too busy proving himself at the battles with Artaxerxes rather than eying the beauties. Of course he had a wife, but his marriage was purely for the political purpose and to follow the tradition of the Persian nobles. It was arranged among the same bloodline.

It was said that his wife was the most beautiful woman in the East, and he loved her dearly, but she was also his sister. It was not the kind of love that squeezed his heart each time he looked at her, and made him forget everything. When he saw this young Macedonian at the battlefield of Issus, he thought he was one of the Sarmatians, the women warriors.

He was that beautiful and elegant even being covered with blood and grime. And his eyes, they were the most exquisite jewels that he had ever seen. His heartbeats sped up uncontrollably, and he was overwhelmed with this new emotion that he had never experienced in forty-nine years of his life.

For the first time in his life, he lost control and panicked. The only thing he could do was to flee from the source. He forgot everything, the battle, his mother, his wife, and even his daughters. Later he regretted his action, and listened to Bessus to offer a peace treaty to Alexander in hopes of getting his family back, which he regretted even more.

Yet, in spite of everything, all he could think about was that blue-eyed warrior whom he saw only for a moment in the chaos of the battlefield. He dispatched his personal spies to Alexander's army to find out more about this young man. Through the report, he found that the name of his turmoil was Hephaistion who was the most trusted companion of Alexander and the possible lover of the king. When he heard about it, Darius felt his blood boil with envy.

However, the fate was ironic. Soon, he received another report that Hephaistion had left Alexander because of the eunuch Darius left behind with his family. Now, he needed to see him once more. He did not know what he was going to do when he met with him, but he needed to know if this unfamiliar emotion was real, and not just a trick of a god who was playing with him.

Seeing Hephaistion closer right in front of him confirmed that it was not just a trick. His heart sped up again, and he felt a knot form at the bottom of his stomach. The man was covered with dust and grime just like he had seen him in the battlefield, but he was still so beautiful. And those blue eyes, so clear and deep. They were hypnotizing and paralyzed his mind.

Darius tried to contain himself so hard that he would not break down in front of his men, especially in front of Bessus. He knew this much that he should not show any weakness to this sleazy relative of his. He needed to make Bessus believe that the only reason why he wanted Hephaistion was to get advantageous information against Alexander from him, nothing more.

"Are you sure that was the man? I hope you did not throw away a big sum of money for the wrong guy."

Darius cleared his throat, and hoped that his voice would not betray him, but keep steady.

"Yes, that's him."

"Good, then we can use him twice. First, we can get inside information of Alexander's army from him, and then, if he was indeed Alexander's lover, we can use him as a hostage to turn the table around."

Darius' face paled. He did not realize how corrupt Bessus had become. Now, he was not sure if it had been a good idea to bring Hephaistion here after all.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Kurroglou was a poet and bandit of northern Persia in 17th century who loved his horse dearly. He was also a bandit like Robin Hood; took from the rich and gave to the poor. I loosely borrowed his character here.

Thank you for your continuous support and interest in this story. I hope I can keep living up to your expectations ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Prompt: Seriously  
>Title: Seriously in Trouble <strong>

"I do not think it's a good idea, Bessus."

Darius had been trying to convince Bessus not to treat Hephaistion like a criminal or something by binding him and having the guards drag him around.

"But, what if he was not the officer whom you were looking for, but someone in disguise who has come to harm us? How do you know that he is this Hephaistion, Alexander's most trusted and beloved officer?"

"I told you that I have seen him before."

"But, it was during the battle, wasn't it? You could have mistaken him with a look alike. There is more than one man who has long auburn hair with blue eyes in this world, you know?"

Darius sighed deeply. Although Bessus once accepted Darius' word on the identity of the captive, his suspicious mind was starting to send alarm signals to him once again. He was like a snapping turtle. He would never let it go once he had a doubt until he received a satisfactory answer.

"Take a look at this."

Darius handed him a sword that looked almost like a large knife with a slight backwards curve.

"So?"

Balancing the sword in his hand after inspecting it briefly, Bessus looked up at Darius in puzzlement. It was a well-made sword, but there seemed to be nothing special about it.

"Push the leather out of the pommel."

He pushed away the leather that wrapped around and covered the entire length of the hilt with his thumb towards the end.

"This is …"

Bessus gasped and his voice trailed off being taken with sight of the beautiful purple gem that was inlaid at the pommel of the sword.

"Now, bring it over to the flame."

As Bessus brought the hilt over the brazier, the color of the gem changed from mystic purple to bright blue.

"So beautiful, and exquisite! I have never seen such a gem before."

"I have heard of it from an Egyptian ambassador. He said that there is an extremely rare gem that changes the color with light, and they are found only at the upstream of the Nile River. Check the symbols on the blade by the guard, too."

Bessus squinted his eyes. There was a gold Vergina Star, the symbol of the Macedonian Kingdom on one side, and also entwined Greek letters 'A' and 'H' engraved in gold on the other side.

"Do you still doubt it?"

"No…"

Bessus mumbled still being mesmerized with the beauty of the gem. He hesitated and held the sword in his hand for a little longer before giving it back to the king.

ooOoo

Everything was extravagant in the palace. Hephaistion could not believe the size of the bath where they took him. It was almost as big as his tent; you could literally swim in it.

Hephaistion jerked on instinct when the servant pulled his clothes to take them off, but he let him continue his task as he met with the other's almost frightened expression. He was not used to being tended by others while taking a bath. It was not because he was ashamed to show his naked body to others, he was a Macedonian, but he felt awkward being tended by somebody else when he was totally capable of taking care of himself.

The scented hot water with the mixture of lavender and rose oil relaxed his nerves, and the servant's skilled hands kneaded to loosen every fiber of his tensed muscles while splashing more lavender oil over him. Hephaistion let his gaze wander around the room while enjoying the expert touch.

The place was not only big in size, but also was decorated with expensive materials; precious gems were inlaid among exquisite bright colored tiles. Hephaistion wondered if this excessive luxury was the reason that made the Persians corrupt and weak. It was a kind of luxury that Alexander had never allowed himself.

Alexander…the name triggered the image of his king to flood into his mind, and Hephaistion winced in pain. How much he had missed Alexander. Hephaistion took a deep breath, and scolded himself. It was not the time to be sentimental, but the time to plot for his important mission.

The servant took an extra time to wash his long hair while massaging his scalp. It felt so good that he almost purred audibly. After the long bath, he was dressed in an indigo blue soft woollen robe over a white silk tunic and loose pants. Hephaistion was not accustomed to wearing pants, but this soft slick material felt almost like his second skin, and did not bother him at all. A narrow pale blue sash embroidered with silver threads completed his new costume.

After his hair was brushed thoroughly, Hephaistion was taken back to the king's chamber by two guards. Darius wished to have a private meeting with Hephaistion alone, but it was impossible not to include Bessus, the last person to whom Darius wanted to reveal his secret passion and admiration for the young Macedonian officer.

Dairus had never trusted Bessus, he was not brave enough to confront with him, yet coward enough to betray the kingdom in exchange for his own personal benefit. However, he was still the satrap of Bactria, the very next in line to the king of Persia. It was not by his choice, but as he had neither a son nor a brother who could fill the position, Besus, a cousin of his was the only option.

Darius put the sword on the table where he wanted the young Macedonian to sit, and Bessus instantly opened his mouth to protest. However, Darius' sharp accusing gaze quickly stopped him. He instead questioned Hephaistion to hide the embarrassment of being treated like a child.

"So, is it true that you fled Alexander's army because your lover slept with the eunuch?"

Bessus asked Hephaistion as soon as the guards stepped outside the door. He did not even give Hephaistion a chance to settle at the table where the light dinner and wine were set.

Hephaistion was stunned with this direct and rude inquiry, but he took time to sit in front of the satrap while bowing slightly to the King when he recognized the familiar sword laid in front of him. He pretended that the asked question was as casual as discussing the weather.

"What would you have done, if you were in my position?"

Accepting a cup of wine from the sneering Bessus, Hephaistion answered nonchalantly looking directly into the other's dark eyes. Darius was relieved. One, he could observe Hephaistion without meeting with the direct line of his eyes since he was sitting at the end of the table to the left of the young warrior. And two, the conversation was taking off without him.

Darius took this opportunity to indulge himself with the sight of his desire. Hephaistion looked even more beautiful with his skin radiating a healthy glow after the bath. His hair was full and shiny with being well groomed with oil. His lips were moist and soft with a hint of red from the wine. The light woollen robe hugged his slender body loosely revealing delicate collarbones and emphasizing the long sensual neck. Darius was in the gods' world.

"I would have slashed the throat of the eunuch before fleeing. Or even better, slashed both Alexander and the eunuch on the same bed."

"Well, then, I might not be alive now, don't you agree?"

"True! The generals who wish to take over the kingdom would have killed you in order to secure their position before you could escape."

Bessus' eyes brightened up. He liked the way that the conversation flowed. Being encouraged, he continued.

"Do you think you would be an advantage for us against Alexander?"

"If I were not, you would have not given such a high price to the bandit, I assume?"

"I like how your mind works, Hephaistion. Did I pronounce your name correctly?"

"Yes, you did."

Hephaistion flashed a brilliant smile that could seduce even an inanimate object. Darius did not miss Bessus' eyes darkened a shade with lust.

"Good, Hephaistion, I wonder what role would best suit you in our court."

"Whatever you think the most beneficial for you."

"All right then, Darius, would you say that we will put Hephaistion to lead the mercenaries, the Greek hoplites, under my division?"

Bessus licked his lips suggestively. Hephaistion felt a chill of disgust run down his spine, but he concealed it by taking another sip, hiding his expression effectively behind the cup.

"No, I think he should stay as an advisor to me, as I believe that he is the best person next to Alexander who can tell me how the Macedonians fight."

A shadow of disappointment crossed the oily face of Bessus for a moment, but he gained his cheerful mood when he realized that he could have this kind of conversation with this young Macedonian frequently if he indeed became an advisor of war strategies.

Hephaistion let out an inaudible sigh of relief. While Darius was amused as he noticed that Hephaistion just managed to make Bessus believe that he had received the best answers to his questions without actually answering them. This creature was not only beautiful, but also dangerous and intelligent. He must have been the real power of Alexander.

The more Darius thought about it, the less he was convinced with the reason why Hephaistion had left Alexander. Hephaistion did not fit into the characteristics of those who would betray their country because of a feud that was rooted in jealousy. He seemed to be too noble and sincere for that.

Darius doubted if he was falling into a dangerous trap, but he also knew that there was no way of stopping it now, especially after seeing the man so close, face-to-face. He would even take a chance of losing his empire as long as he could keep Hephaistion by his side.

As the night grew older, Bessus had too much wine, and had to excuse himself. He could barely keep his eyes open. He stood up with unsteady feet, and walked to Hephaistion. He used it as an excuse to hug the young Macedonian tightly against him, who also stood up to show his respect.

"Good night, beau-ti-ful. I'll see you to-mmo-rrowww."

He slurred against Hephaistion's hair forgetting that he had ever doubted him. Darius peeled him off, and shoved him out the door giving the satrap to the guard to take him away to his own quarter.

"I'm sorry about that."

Hephaistion just nodded as recognition and gave the King a genuine smile. Darius felt his heart flip, and looked away towards the window. He hoped that his blushing would not show so obviously. It should be covered by the effect of the wine.

He debated if he should tell Hephaistion how he felt. One part of his heart wished to keep it as a secret only to himself, but another part screamed to get it out.

_'If I love him so much that I think that I am ready to throw my kingdom away for him, I should confess my feelings. Even if it is a fruitless love, and how embarrassing it might be, I cannot be a coward. I owe it to myself.'_

He cleared his throat, and turned back to Hephaistion.

"Would you like to get some fresh air?"

"Yes, a little walk would be nice before going to bed. I think I ate a bit too much."

Hephaistion let his sword slip in-between his robe and the sash as he left the table to follow the King. Darius guided him out to the royal garden.

The sun had set a long time ago, but the garden was lit with silver moonlight and the braziers that were placed strategically throughout the garden. Hephaistion appreciated the added warmth from the woollen shawl that was handed by the king when they stepped out into the garden. The night air of mid March was still chilly even in Babylon.

They walked in silence, Darius leading a half a step ahead of Hephaistion, until they came to a narrow path with rows of flowering trees. The red flowers with yellow centers looked like roses, but the petals were single and the leaves were thicker and glossier than those of roses. The biggest difference was that the flowers bloomed in the tree, not in the shrub.

Hephaistion had never seen such trees. Noticing Hephaistion's curious expression, Darius spoke.

"It's Camellia from far east."

"They are so beautiful."

They sat on the stone bench in the middle of the flowering path.

"I told them to stay at the palace."

Hephaistion looked at the King in question, but the King's gaze was cast on something far away. His soft voice continued.

"But they did not listen, especially my mother. She told me that the battle was as important for them women as to men, because they too own a part of the kingdom. She wanted them to see us win, wanted them to feel the victory. I would have forced them to stay if I had known what would happen at the battle."

Hephaistion finally understood what Darius was talking about. He thought that it might be rather rude to ask such a question, but he gathered his courage and asked the King that had been an enigma to him.

"What prevented you from taking your family back with you?"

"I had seen you."

Hephaistion whipped his head to look at him. He thought he had misheard him.

"I panicked, and fled. I forgot everything."

Hephaistion lost the words completely. Darius stood up, and snapped the branch with a single flower.

"Red Camellia means '_a flame in my heart_'."

He whispered while twisting the branch between his thumb and forefinger. Then, he bent down and picked up a fallen flower on the ground.

"Do you see this?" He put the flower on his palm, "Unlike other flowers, when the petals of Camellia fall, the calyx falls with them. Therefore in the far east, it is a symbol of everlasting union between lovers."

With this, Darius handed a branch to Hephaistion.

Looking at the red flower in his trembling hand, Hephaistion wondered with a racing heart.

'_Did king Darius just confess love for me? Oh, what have I done? Or, more importantly, what am I going to do?'_

Hephaistion had been certain that he had sorted out all the dangers and obstacles of his mission before making a decision, but he had never expected this to happen. Now it was Hephaistion's turn to panic. He was in a serious problem.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I debated, but could not help making Bessus fall for Phai, as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**Prompt: Again  
>Title: Will I Ever See You Again<strong>

As Hephaistion suspected, Darius was heavily recruiting his force. Seeing the increasing numbers of soldiers by the day, Hephaistion was alarmed. Although the skills of the new comers had not reached the level of those who had been trained as Persian soldiers from a young age, they were indoctrinated with the Persian principals; ride well, shoot straight, and tell the truth, which Darius promoted religiously.

Even if the quality of the newly recruited soldiers was not that great, they were still the extra bodies that Alexander had to cut through to his victory. The total numbers of the Persian army were now almost reaching to double the Macedonians, and they were still growing.

There was no way to stop them, but Hephaistion thought that he could still maneuver the Persians to the advantage of Alexander if he was able to make Darius believe him. Hephaistion was confident he could do so, as Darius said that he was the best next to Alexander who knew how the Macedonians fought, in other words, he understood the thinking process of Alexander in his battle strategies.

To his relief, Darius did not pursue his love for Hephaistion since that night in the garden. Unlike Bessus who took every single opportunity to have a physical contact with Hephaistion, the King remained stoic. Neither did he attempt to bribe him with expensive and rare gifts, nor demand returns, while Bessus showered him with presents, which Hephaistion modestly declined, in hopes of gaining his love.

There was just one small gift that Darius insisted Hephaistion have, a simple rose gold ring with Babylonian inscriptions written on both inside and outside of the band.

"I cannot accept this."

Hephaistion tried to refuse it, but Darius persisted while putting it on Hephaistion's left middle finger. The ring fit on his slender finger perfectly.

"It is just a small token of my appreciation of your service as an advisor. Nothing spectacular like the sword you have. Besides, it fits you perfectly. It was meant to belong to you."

Hephaistion felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He did not know if it was because Darius suggested the relationship of him with Alexander, or if it was the subtle touch of Darius' fingers on his. As if to distract himself from a sudden surge of emotion, Hephaistion focused on the inscriptions.

"What does it say?"

"I will tell you when the time comes … or if it ever comes."

Darius only gave him a mysterious answer with a hint of sadness in his smile.

Lying on the huge bed in his luxurious quarters, Hephaistion stared up at the intricate patterns on the high ceiling; he was spending a sleepless night. His mind was restless. He wished that he had never known how Darius felt about him, or at least that the King was as contemptible as Bessus to force him. Then, it was easier, because he could hate him.

Instead, Darius respected him, and even worse, he trusted him. Hephaistion unconsciously turned the ring around his finger between his right thumb and a forefinger. He wondered if he could be strong enough to continue his task. He reached out to his sword, and gazed at the entwined letters as if to draw some strength from it.

No matter what happened he could not betray Alexander. He would rather choose to take his own life if he were put into that situation. That much was for sure, but he was not certain what he would do when he finally had to face Darius with a confrontation. Could he betray a man who loved and trusted him? Hephaistion forced himself not to think about it at the moment. The most important thing was to keep Alexander safe. Nevertheless, Hephaistion could not help the guilt slowly but surely invade his heart.

**oooOooo**

Alexander's mood was growing darker and darker by the day. He was so deeply caught in his thoughts of his own world that nobody seemed to be able to reach out to his mind. Guilt and regret were eating him up, and his mind was trapped in a vicious cycle of shame, anger, and remorse.

He knew that it was not civil to do so, but he could not tolerate seeing Bagoas around and pushed him away. The sight of the Persian eunuch brought him a bitter memory, and it was too painful to deal with. His presence represented the absence of Hephaistion.

Bagoas' world went down the hill as quickly as he climbed up to where he once was; as a lover of the mighty King. As they saw the king's interest in him fade away, or even worse, seeing the king disapproved of him, people treated him like a disease. Everybody avoided him. Nobody ever came close to him or cared for him being afraid to be associated with him.

Bagoas was miserable. He had nowhere to go, and nobody to turn to. He slept by the tent of one of the generals where he could steal a slight protection from the elements, and pick out some leftover meals that were discarded outside. The only comfort was that the summer was quickly approaching, and the temperature at night was rising. At least he did not have to worry about freezing at the dawn.

When Mikkos stepped out of the servant's tent early in the morning to bring the fresh water to Ptolemy, he thought that he saw a shadow quickly hide behind the general's tent. Mikkos had been serving Ptolemy since Hephaistion left the army. As Hephaistion promised, Ptolemy took the former servant of Hephaistion under his wing, and granted a position for the boy to serve directly to him. He knew that he could rely on whomever Hephaistion had trusted.

Mikkos missed Hephaistion, but he was glad that it was Ptolemy who became his new master. This older general was not as alluring as his hero master, but he was as kind as Hephaistion, and treated him well. Ptolemy was also judicious, and had never punished his men due to a passing fury. Mikkos was starting to develop a sense of loyalty to his new master as well.

Alarmed by the thought of a possible trespasser, Mikkos quickly walked back around behind the tent. He was half relieved and half taken aback to see the curled up eunuch instead of a threatening Persian spy.

"Please don't hurt me."

Bagoas let out an almost inaudible voice from his trembling lips. His smooth and flowing black hair was in a tangled mess. If it had not been for the expensive robe, which was also torn in a few places, Mikkos would never have recognized him.

"What are you doing here?"

Bagoas did not answer, but curled up even smaller while turning his face away from the source of the voice. Mikkos' eyes fell upon his hand that was clutching onto a piece of stale bread. Once immaculately polished his fingernails were solid with dirt and grime.

When Mikkos first found out that Hephaistion was leaving the army because of the Persian eunuch, he had wished for the eunuch to suffer from the worst punishment of the gods for causing such a pain to his master. Thus, he watched in content when Alexander refused Bagoas' appearance around him.

However, seeing the miserable status of the eunuch in front of him, Mikkos could not help but feel pity for him. He also felt that nobody should be treated like this, even the low life as it was of Bagoas. Mikkos stepped in closer.

"Come with me. We'll fix you up."

Bagoas looked up at him in surprise. He thought that he did not understand him correctly, because he had never expected these kind words coming from anybody, especially from the loyal servant of Hephaistion. Mikkos nodded, and repeated.

"Come."

Bagoas slowly stood up and followed the boy. Mikkos took him right into Ptolemy's tent, and waited for the general's attention after setting the jug of fresh water on the little table in the interior.

Ptolemy's eyes grew wide when he noticed how Bagoas' appearance had changed.

"What happened to you?"

Bagoas looked down shamefully, and Ptolemy understood as soon as the words left his mouth.

"May I keep him in our servants' tent?"

Mikkos' unexpected words amazed him, and Ptolemy nodded with an encouraging smile.

"Yes, you may. Hephaistion would be proud of you, Mikkos."

The boy blushed; his face was bright with joy and pride as if he had just received the most prestigious prize. When Mikkos was just about to take Bagoas to their servants' tent, they heard a commotion outside.

Craterus held Alexander from behind with all his might by locking his arms around the king's chest. Alexander struggled with his unsheathed sword high up in the air. His face was so red with rage that even his golden locks looked caught on fire.

"Alexander, calm down. You cannot kill Philotas."

Craterus spoke through his clenched jaw. Alexander shouted while frantically trying to free himself.

"Don't tell me what I can do, and cannot do! I am the King!"

Parmenion signaled his son to make amends. He was quickly realizing the mistake they had made. They should not have used Hephaistion against Alexander.

"I am sorry Alexander. It was just a rumor, and I should not have mentioned it."

Alexander finally brought his sword down, but he was still tense and breathing hard with his shoulders.

"Remember Philotas, and all of you! You will never, ever accuse Hephaistion without any hard evidence!"

With this, Alexander pivoted and stormed back into his tent. Despite the furious appearance, he was so scared inside. When Philotas reported to him that he had heard from a merchant that a Macedonian officer had joined Darius' court, his heart stopped. And when Philotas continued accusing Hephaistion as a traitor, Alexander lost himself.

He did not want to believe that his Hephaistion would ever betray him. If Hephaistion had indeed joined the enemy, then there must be a valid reason. He could have been kidnapped and forced. Yet, a tiny part of his mind made him wonder if he had pushed Hephaistion so far that it had made his friend lose all his faith in him.

Alexander sat heavily on his cot putting his hands in his messy curls and supporting his head with elbows on his knees. Hot tears stung his eyes, and he sobbed out the painful emotions. He was horrified with the thought of not seeing Hephaistion ever again.

**oooOooo**

"So, which route do you think that Alexander would take?"

Tapping at the edge of the map that was spread on the large table in front of them, Darius asked Hephaistion. It had been three months since Hephaistion joined Darius' court. The air of the early summer was already humid and hot, and all the windows of the throne room were wide open to let some cool air flow in from the Euphrates River.

"I think the most sensible way is to march down straight along the Euphrates River."

"I concur, Hephaistion. There should not be any other way. Darius, let us send scouts to disrupt his way."

Bessus suggested satisfactorily with a wide grin.

"All right, arrange the scouts right away, Bessus."

After dismissing Bessus successfully, Darius turned around to face Hephaistion. Bessus might have not noticed, but Darius did not miss the distress and the pain that had crossed over the young Macedonian's blue eyes when he answered Darius' inquiry. A corner of Darius' lips curled up.

'_He never ceases to amaze me. If you listened carefully, he did not tell us what Alexander would do, but what the most conventional decision would be. And he knows very well that Alexander is not even close to conventional.'_

Darius knew that it was time for him to make a decision. He spoke calmly.

"I need further advice, Hephaistion."

"Yes?"

"I am thinking of offering another peace treaty to Alexander."

Hephaistion's eyes widened.

"All lands west of the Euphrates River, ten thousands talents of gold, and marriage to my daughter. Do you think Alexander would accept it?"

Hephaistion swallowed hard at what he heard. It was far more generous offer than the Great King would bargain.

"I don't know …"

When he met with Darius' piercing eyes, he could not lie.

"No … I don't think he would accept it."

Darius cracked a smile hearing a slight hesitation in Hephaistion's voice.

"Very well, but I think I will try anyway. And I will see how well you know Alexander. That is all, Hephaistion. You may retire."

As soon as Hephaistion left the room, Darius wrote the treaty and sealed it with care by running the cylinder over the clay. Darius had sent the first peace treaty to Alexander in guilt and the panic. This time, he was sending him the second offer to find out his fate.

'_If Alexander accepted this treaty, Hephaistion would have no choice but stay with me as an advisor. __What excuse he would have for going back to Alexander when there is no more war?__ However, if Alexander still trusted Hephaistion, then he would refuse it. As he would think that the only reason why I offered this generous condition was because Hephaistion had made a deal with me in exchange of his sacrifice. He would fight to get Hephaistion back. The fate is all in here.'_

Hephaistion did not remember how he came back to his quarter. His heart was painfully pounding against his chest. He knew exactly what Darius was doing.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that I was a bit too cruel to Bagoas in this chapter, but he chose to be that way. He is definitely not the same Bagoas in "Moments II". Thank you so much for your generous support! I really appreciate it ^_^  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Prompt: It Hurts  
>Title: Why Does Love Hurt so Much?<strong>

"Alexander, it is such a generous offer, I would accept it if I were you."

"I would too, if I were you, Parmenion. But I am Alexander."

"Isn't it wise to sign the treaty if Hephaistion were with the Persians though? "

"What do you mean, Parmenion?"

"He knows how you fight. It would be a great disadvantage to us."

"My father is right. What if Hephaistion was giving Darius advice? He could easily outwit us."

"Are you saying that he would betray us?"

"Maybe not by choice, but you know how cruel the Persians are."

"Hephaistion would never give in! Is that what everybody thinks? Do you all have such little faith in Hephaistion?"

"It is not a matter of faith, Alexander. Physical pain could often break the bravest man. You have seen it yourself."

"Craterus, but Hephaistion is not an ordinary man. He too is Alexander! To distrust him is to distrust me!"

Alexander looked around, and saw all the generals' gazes were cast downwards to avoid a direct eye contact with him. It was obvious that they all had a doubt about Hephaistion leaking vital information to the Persians. Alexander clenched his jaw.

"Very well! If that is what you all think, then we will change our plan. We will go straight south instead of crossing the Tigris River!"

"No, Alexander, let us stick to the original plan. I do not think it makes much difference at this point. Sooner or later, we will face the army of Darius, and this time, it is not like at Issus, there is no way for Darius to come behind our army without us noticing it."

"Ptolemy is right. We will never find out if Hephaistion is actually with the Persians or not until the battle begins. Unless Hephaistion leads one of the units of Darius' army, he would not be able to make a difference."

Perdiccas quickly supported Ptolemy. Philotas bored his sharp gaze into Perdiccas' face, but he did not confront with him being afraid of Alexander's outburst. The assembly ended with some unresolved feelings among the generals, but they all knew that it was not wise to push Alexander any further. Alexander looked at Perdiccas and Ptolemy thankfully and nodded to them as they left the king's tent.

After everybody had left, Alexander sat on a chair feeling exhausted. Looking at the treaty from Darius in front of him, Alexander's heart was pounding frantically. Although he had acted firmly and decisively before his generals, his mind was swaying between certainty and uncertainty.

'_I know that Hephaistion is doing this with a reason and he would never betray me. I believe if I accepted this treaty, then I would trap him in the court of Darius. But, I cannot help doubting if I am doing the right thing. Could refusing the treaty lead Darius to execute Hephaistion? Did I shut the only door for Hephaistion to escape? I will still have to refuse it though, as I know that Hephaistion would rather be dead than survive with shame.'_

**oooOooo**

While Alexander was making a hard decision, Hephaistion was anxiously waiting for an answer. It was a true trial of the trust between Alexander and himself. He felt as if he was sitting on a mound of needles waiting for the judgment of Hades. Whichever decision Alexander had made, it would not be easy for Hephaistion, at the end, he would have to choose either Alexander or Darius. Yet, the worst part was just waiting for an answer not knowing what the verdict would be.

"Would you like to go for a ride? You have not taken out your mare for a long time, have you? I think she is getting anxious. So is my steed."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

Hephaistion appreciated this offer of Darius', and eagerly accepted it. Darius trusted him, so he was free to exercise, and practise swordsmanship to keep his body in shape. Yet, it had been a while since Hephaistion had ridden his horse, and he had missed the carefree feelings of the wind on his face.

When they stepped outside of the palace, a groom was already waiting for them holding the reins of two horses in his hands. Hephaistion looked around, but he could not see anybody besides the groom.

"Are we going alone?"

Hephaistion asked the king with suspicion.

"Yes. What? Are you worried, Hephaistion?"

"No, I just thought it is rather strange for the king not to take any guards with him."

Darius chuckled.

"I am well capable of taking care of myself, and I believe you are, too. Besides, we are not going too far. We just go through the north gate, and run the field between the two rivers. Or should I be worried about you attacking me and escaping?"

"No, you should not."

Hephaistion blushed, and wondered if Darius could read his mind so easily. He was lying if he said that the thought of escaping had never crossed his mind.

"Very well. Shall we go?"

Darius mounted on his horse with an elegant one fluid motion, and Hephaistion followed suit. Although late summer air in mid-afternoon was hot and humid, as they broke their horses from an easy canter to a full gallop, the brisk breezes created a wind tunnel around them making the heat more bearable.

Still, both beasts and the humans were coated with a thin coat of perspiration. There was nothing in sight except the blue sky with floating white clouds and the green sea of tall grass. Hephaistion felt that he could ride forever till the end of the world. They ran the horses at full speed, and did not slow down until the breathing of the beasts became too harsh.

They gradually came to a stop at a small stream to let the horses drink and graze, while Darius and Hephaistion shared watered down wine from a jar.

"You were right, Hephaistion."

Darius continued without looking at Hephaistion's questioning expression, but fixing his gaze on his horse that was eating shorter grass by the bank.

"I received the reply from Alexander. He declined my offer."

Hephaistion sucked his breath. He was relieved to know that Alexander still trusted him, but at the same time he understood that he now needed to make a difficult move.

All of a sudden, the wind shifted from the northwest, and the temperature dropped down with the strong gust. When they looked up, the blue sky and white clouds were quickly taken over by dark storm clouds. The rumbling thunder followed the spectacular lightning show.

"We'd better head back. It looks like a heavy storm is coming this way."

They turned their horses around and ran as fast as they could. By the time they came half way back to the palace, they were all soaked to the bones. Big raindrops beat them down from all directions with strong winds.

The storm was so powerful that it was almost impossible to even breathe. Darius steered his steed to the right, and Hephaistion followed him right behind. They could barely see a small dome shaped building with a tower attached to it appearing in front of them through the thick curtain of the rain.

They went through the heavy wooden door at the lower level. As soon as they were in, the horses shook to get rid of the excess water making them hold onto their beasts a little longer. The place was dark with no windows. The only source of light was a dim glow coming through the stairway. After tying their horses to the wall, Darius guided Hephaistion to the upper level by climbing up the stone steps.

The upper part of the building was more spacious than it looked from outside. A smaller dome was overlaid on top of the larger dome, which gave extra height and an airy feel. Spiral patterns that looked like flower petals corrugated towards the center. It gave an illusion of standing at the very heart of the lotus flower when they looked up.

Arches of the glass windows subtly repeated the patterns. White lightning was refracted through the glass with various shades of blues. There was not much furniture in this one big open room. Except for thick woollen carpets on the floor, there was only a low-rise huge couch with vivid colored silk cushions that looked almost like a bed, and a chest.

Hephaistion did not know if it was because of the sudden drop of the temperature, or if it was because of the news that Darius brought to him, but he could not stop shivering. Darius opened the chest, and tossed a towel and a silk robe to Hephaistion, while grabbing one for himself.

"Here, dry yourself and change before you catch your death of cold."

Hephaistion hesitated for a moment, but he stripped down his rain soaked tunic and pants, and changed to a robe. It felt good being dry again. Darius tried hard not to look at the young Macedonian, but the temptation was too much. He could not help but steal a gorgeous view of the naked body.

After slipping into the dry robe, Darius closed the distance between them, and faced Hephaistion.

"I think I will have Bessus command the cavalries on the left flank at the next battle."

"But his experience of battle is close to none!"

"I know."

"Are you planning to…"

Darius cut in before Hephaistion could finish.

"I know that you will not betray Alexander. And you are feeling bad thinking that you must deceive me."

Hephaistion looked up at Darius in surprise. So, he had known the truth after all. Darius nodded to him, and continued.

"I would not wish to see you suffer any longer. After the battle, you may go back to Alexander. They would believe you that you did not come to me to betray your comrades if I were to lose the battle."

"Are you throwing away your kingdom for me? You cannot do that!"

"Yes, I can. I am the Great King. And it is worth it if that is all it takes to save your life. You were planning to die at the battle, weren't you?"

Hephaistion looked down and bit his lip. That was exactly the conclusion he had drawn a while ago after Darius told him that Alexander had refused the treaty, and the battle between Alexander and Darius became inevitable.

He would not betray Alexander, but he could not deceive trusted Darius either. The only way out of this mess for Hephaistion was to die with honor. Now, Darius read him again like an open book, and the king was ready to sacrifice his own kingdom to save his life. Hephaistion fought the tears that were threatening to roll out. Darius put his finger under Hephaistion's chin and lifted his face to make him look at him.

"It was short. It was only an illusion, but I was happy to have had you by my side."

Darius' dark eyes were filled with love and passion. Hephaistion could not fight any longer. A lone tear escaped from his eye, and Darius caught it with his thumb.

"May I?"

Hephaistion felt hot lips pressed against his cold lips, as Darius wrapped his arms around his torso, and pulled him closer. Every part of his body that touched to Darius' burned like it was on fire. When Darius deepened the kiss, Hephaistion had lost all his strength to fight against.

They staggered to the couch without breaking a kiss. Darius gently lowered Hephaistion on his back, and tugged the edge of the robe to pull it out, while making Hephaistion to raise his hands over his head. As soon as the king discarded his own robe, he entwined their fingers together.

They exchanged more hungry kisses before breaking away. Darius looked down upon Hephaistion's flushed face. The flash of lightning played the blue light and the shadow in Hephaistion's feverish orbs. Darius squeezed his fingers against Hephaistion's. When Darius saw the ring on Hephaistion's middle finger start to glow, he was lost in the wave of passion.

With Alexander, Hephaistion knew exactly what would happen next. They were experts on each other's bodies; they knew precisely where their most sensitive parts were. They knew when to speed up, and when to slow down to prolong the pleasure. Hephaistion could totally relax and enjoy the ride.

While with Darius, it was spontaneous. Everything was surprise. Hephaistion discovered his body responded the way he never thought it would. He melted under the expert's touch of the older man. As if to match the strength of the storm outside, they made a fiery love.

When the ecstasy finally took over his body, the sensation was so strong that Hephaistion almost lost his consciousness. Yet, he could stay coherent only long enough to feel Darius' gentle kiss on his forehead before slipping into a dreamless sleep. He felt so safe and protected in the warm embrace of the strong arms.

Darius held Hephaistion tightly against his body. He knew that this would be the first and the last time that they would lie together to make love. Yet, he was content. He felt that he had lived his life just to experience this moment. It was bitter sweet, but it was the most precious moment in his life.

This moment; securely holding the object of his desire in his arms, was everything. Nothing mattered in future. The only purpose he had now was the safety of his treasure. He would protect Hephaistion no matter what. As he too slipped into slumber with exhaustion, a smile lingered about the corners of Darius' mouth.

The storm had subsided, and the calm light of the silver moon had replaced the intense lightning flash. What Darius did not know was that he was not the only one who was watching over Hephaistion. Bessus was outside of the building and his forehead was pressed hard against the glass window. His monstrous face that was distorted with jealousy and envy was also looking at the sleeping beauty in the king's arms.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: I am sorry for the late update, but I too have a real life :) You are so great! Thank you for all your support, and special thank you for those who commented but I could not reply in person.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

**Prompt: Disaster  
>Title: When Disaster Strikes<strong>

Three days later after the storm, Darius left the royal palace of Babylon heading north with his massive army. Once they had started their campaign, the king could not have any private moments with Hephaistion. The only time when he did enjoy the presence of the young Macedonian was at the daily war councils. He cherished these brief moments of meeting even more by the day, because he knew that Hephaistion would be gone very soon.

On the other hand, Bessus was waiting for an opportunity to strike. Ever since he had witnessed the sweet lovemaking between his cousin and the young Macedonian warrior, his mind was plagued with bitter envy. He felt that he had been treated unfairly, and it was time for him to stand up to do something about it.

'_Why is only Darius so fortunate? I was as equally qualified as Darius, but at the end, Bagoas chose him to be the king. And now, he has captured the most beautiful man in the world. It is not fair. Somebody should teach him a lesson that he cannot and will not always win to get what he wants.'_

It had been almost a month since they left Babylon, and the tension among the soldiers was rising, while they sensed the day to face Alexander's army was getting closer. The morale of the camp rose and fell with the omens they had recognized, as they became overly sensitive with them; even the direction of the wind whichever it blew determined the mood of the camp.

The night when they camped along the river of the Little Zab was particularly sensational. The soldiers gathered around the fire restlessly. The blood red full moon hung over the ridge of the Zagros Mountains. The night was in a complete silence; not even a chirp of an insect was heard as if it held its breath for fear. Everybody stared at the uncanny moon.

Hephaistion was no exception to this either; he stood outside of his tent, and looked up at the eerie sky like everybody else. While the edge of the moon darkened and the black shadow gradually ate away the red, the gasps of the soldiers were audible. He could hear the whispers rising from all directions.

"It's a bad omen. The moon-god, and the head of the gods, Sin is eaten away. It means the defeat of our god, the king."

Hephaistion wondered what Alexander was thinking while looking up at the same moon.

'_I bet he is telling his generals that it is a good omen, because the sun, Alexander, is shadowing over the moon, the Persian king.'_

Hephaistion smiled at this, but his brow clouded right away with the painful thought of what the Persian king was preparing to face. He knew that Darius was looking for an honorable death on the battlefield as a warrior king. Hephaistion was not sure what he was going to do. The only thing that was certain for him was that he could not simply go back to Alexander after the battle as Darius suggested. Nor he could take his own life, because that would mean a betrayal against Darius' sacrifice.

"King Darius summons you."

The voice of a royal guard brought Hephaistion's gaze back from the moon to the earth. He nodded to the guard in agreement, and followed him. To his surprise, the guard was taking him away from the camp.

"We are not going to the king's tent?"

"No, sir, the king would like to meet with you in private."

They walked along the riverbank until they were far enough that nobody could see or hear them. The half of the red moon had now gone increasing the darkness around.

"Hephaistion."

As Hephaistion turned to the voice in surprise, the guard punched him hard in his stomach making Hephaistion drop to his knees. All of a sudden, three more soldiers appeared from behind a tree. Before Hephaistion could even get his breath back one of the soldiers bound Hephaistion's hands behind his back, and the other tied his ankles together while the guard and the third soldier firmly held him in place.

He was propped against a tree facing to the owner of the voice.

"Bessus!"

"I'm sorry Hephaistion, but there is no Darius here."

"What is the meaning …"

"Patience my beauty, patience." Bessus cut in. "I'll explain it all. At least you deserve to know what would happen to you. I am a reasonable man."

Hephaistion glared at the smirking Bessus.

"Well, I think I am going to write an offer letter to Alexander, too. Let's see, I will request my status as the satrap of Babylon in exchange for your life and his victory."

Hephaistion scoffed.

"Are you so naive to think that Alexander simply accepts it? How do you convince Alexander that you can ensure his victory?"

"Remember? I have the whole left wing under my control. If I pull out far enough, it will eventually create a hole at the center where Darius commands."

Hephaistion was astonished. He realized that he had underestimated this Persian satrap. Bessus was quite a strategist and could be a great force for the Persians, if only he would have used it for his country's benefit, not for his own.

"But Alexander would not believe that you have me. How are you going to persuade him? If you are asking me to write a pleading letter to Alexander, then it will not happen."

"I know that. I have a better idea."

With this, Bessus snatched Hephaistion's sword.

"Alexander must love you very much."

Bessus pushed back the leather out of the hilt exposing the magnificent gem. It shone in midnight purple drawing a faint crimson glow from the red moon that was now coming out of the shadow of the sun once more.

"So beautiful, and look at these symbols. Vergina star and entwined letters? How many Macedonian soldiers do you think have this kind of sword? Do you think Alexander would believe that I have you if I sent this sword along with the letter?"

Bessus looked down at Hephaistion's paled face with satisfaction.

"I thought so."

"Darius will catch you before you can make a deal with Alexander!"

"Who would tell him? You have realized that the guard who brought you here is his, right?"

Hephaistion clenched his teeth.

"And if Darius ever decided to kill Alexander and win the battle, I have a solution to that scenario, as well. If he wins, then I will show him the letter from the bandit who brought you to Babylon asking another sum of money. When he goes to rescue you in the mountain, we trap him and murder him. Both the kingdom and you would be mine."

Bessus' dark eyes that were filled with lust and depravity gave Hephaistion a shiver of disgust. Bessus crouched besides Hephaistion and caught him by the chin. Hephaistion tried to turn his head away, but Bessus' grip was firm. A pair of wet slippery lips covered Hephaistion's. As soon as Bessus let him go, Hephaistion spat out. Ignoring Hephaistion's reaction, Bessus chuckled.

"What sweet lips you have! Now I completely understand why both kings are so obsessed with you. Humm, maybe I should use the same trick on Alexander, too. Whoever wins the battle, you and I would have fun together, or should I rather say that I would? I am not demanding, so you don't have to love me. I just take what I want."

Bessus licked his lips looking at Hephaistion with feverish eyes while giving an order to his men.

"Take him away, but make sure that you would never harm him, and take a good care of him. He is a precious jewel to me."

With this, Bessus left. One of the Persian soldiers put a linen sack over Hephaistion's head and loosely tied the string around his neck. Next moment, he was lifted and was swung over the horseback on his stomach.

Darius was spending a restless time in his tent next evening. He had not seen Hephaistion for all day, and nobody seemed to know where the young Macedonian was. He checked his tent, but it was empty with no sign of the owner ever sleeping in the bed.

"Bessus! Have you found anything about Hephaistion?"

"Yes, that is why I am here. I checked with a groom, and found out that he left late last night with his mare. I think he might have gone back to Alexander."

"But, it is not like him leaving just like that."

"I understand how you feel Darius, but I can imagine how strong the temptation of escaping would be for him. As Alexander's army is just a few days away."

Darius still doubted, and he hoped that nothing terrible had happened to Hephaistion. He was urged to go searching for him by himself, but at this point, when the battle was on the verge of breaking out, it was impossible for him to do so. He just wished that Bessus was right this time, and that when he faced Alexander on the battlefield, he would see fine Hephaistion by his side.

**oooOooo**

Alexander did not know if he should be relieved with joy or worried sick. The offer from Bessus had proved that Hephaistion did not betray him, but at the same time it raised the stake of the battle for him. He understood if he were ever to lose the battle, then the Persians would be sure to kill his Hephaistion. He had to win this battle no matter what. However, some of the reactions from his generals were something he had not expected.

"There! This letter from Bessus proves that Hephaistion is not a traitor."

"It could be a trap, Alexander."

Parmenion contradicted.

"Yes, Alexander, if this was a trap like my father says to make you drop your guard?"

"Then, it still does not prove that Hephaistion is not working to their benefit."

Craterus did not miss the opportunity.

"Your minds are all twisted! What more evidence do you need?"

At that moment a guard came into the royal tent, and announced the arrival of the king of Sidon. Alexander was impatient. He showered Abdalonymus with questions before he even had a chance to greet properly.

"What brought you here? Do not tell me that there is a movement of revolt in Phoenicia!"

"No, Alexander. Phoenicia is in peace and we all have faith in you for defeating the Persians. I am here, because I thought it was time for me to tell you about Hephaistion."

"What do you know about him?"

Alexander's heartbeat quickened.

"Hephaistion visited me before he left for Babylon. He was afraid that you would lose against Darius, excuse me to say this but because of your cockiness. He had a plan to steer the Persians to your advantage."

"Why did you not come to tell me sooner!"

"Because Hephaistion forbade me. He said that you needed to fool your allies first if you were to fool the enemy. But since I heard that you are facing Darius again, I wanted to let you know the truth before it was too late."

"Thank you very much Abdalonymus. Now here is another proof. Does anybody still doubt Hephaistion's loyalty?"

"No, Alexander."

"Good! Tell your men not to attack Hephaistion if they see him at the battle. Come, Abdalonymus, tell me more about it."

Alexander was grateful, but at the same time, he could not help guilt filling his heart. Now he knew that it was not his curiosity that drove Hephaistion away, but was his over confidence. Even if the reason was different, the outcome was the same. Because of his inconsideration, he had driven Hephaistion into such a dangerous situation.

He promised himself that he would never act this stupidly again if he got Hephaistion back by his side. Looking at the entwined letters on the blade of Hephaistion's sword that was delivered with the letter from Bessus, Alexander just hoped that he would be given a second chance.

**oooOooo**

Hephaistion struggled to stay alert. The sack over his head was making it difficult for him to breathe, and being placed on the horseback on his stomach with his head dangling around the side did not help it either. He lost track of the time as his mind moved back and forth from consciousness to unconsciousness.

Next time when Hephaistion became fully aware of his surroundings, he was in a cave on the mountainside. The sack was removed from his head, and the rope was cut to free his legs, but both of his hands were now chained to the wall. He could see two guards standing at the entrance of the cave, and two building the fire inside.

Hephaistion tried to find the opportunity to escape, but a pair of guards took turns to watch Hephaistion at all times. Besides even if he could succeed to kill the guards with some sort of a miracle, he could not move unless he was able to free himself from the bondage. The only relief to Hephaistion was that the guards followed Bessus' order, and did not bother him. They did not even come near him except when giving him a drink and food.

It was frustrating that he could not to do anything even if he knew that Alexander and Darius were both in danger under the cunning plan of Bessus. The time passed slowly, and when his anxiety became so unbearable that Hephaistion thought that he would cut his wrist off to escape, he heard the horses and commotion outside. Hearing the screams, two guards rushed outside. Hephaistion's heart beat like a drum. He fixed his gaze at the entrance expecting to see either Alexander or Darius. Instead, the chief of the Royal Bandit, Kurroglou came in.

"My, my, precious, it's you again."

Hephaistion swallowed to moisten his throat before speaking.

"What are you doing here?"

"It is my line. My man told me that the Persian soldiers were trying to steal our treasure hid at the end of this cave, but I see, they were trying to hide their own treasure here."

"Kurroglou, please free me and let me go. I will pay you later. I promise, but now, I need to stop Bessus."

"Bessus? Is he the one who captured you and brought you here?"

"Yes."

"So he stole the king's treasure. He is betraying his own king, then. I knew that I did not like something about that sleazy man. Bring the hatchet and cut these chains."

Kurroglou ordered one of his men, and soon, Hephaistion was free.

"Thank you. I am in your debt. I will repay you somehow."

"Don't worry about it. You have already paid me when I first took you to Darius. Just tell your king, whomever it is, to leave us alone, and let us do our job. Now hurry, your horse is outside. Just go straight to the west. They have already lined up at Gaugamela, the open field close to the town of Arbela."

When Hephaistion was just about to leave, the bandit chief stopped him by tugging the rein of Hephaistion's horse.

"Wait! Bring this with you, you cannot go to the battle without a sword."

They grabbed on each other's elbows and hugged while riding on horseback.

"Thank you for everything, chief."

"Don't you ever die at the battle, precious."

Hephaistion left the cave, and ran his horse down to the west. The sun was just about peeking out of the ridge. He did not know what he would do, but he would not let Bessus harm neither Alexander nor Darius. Feeling the warm sun on his back, Hephaistion's eyes were fixed on the battlefield far in front that had just come in motion. He prayed to the gods that he would not be too late.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Thank you again for your support! I hope this chapter was enjoyable as well ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

**Prompt: What I Meant Was  
>Title: What I Meant Was That I Love You So Dearly<strong>

Alexander felt a knot in his stomach. He had never been nervous before battle; excited, being psyched up, yes, but never nervous. However, this time, he was anxious, almost to the point of panicking. He knew that even a minor flaw in the plan would cause him to lose the battle. He could not let it happen, as Hephaistion's life depended on it.

He had analyzed and dissected the strategy, and then reviewed the plan over and over again. When he was sure that he had thought about everything, he gathered his generals.

"But, Alexander, don't you think that attacking the enemy before dawn would be the best, since we are so outnumbered?"

Parmenion was the first one to protest as usual.

"No, I do not think the Persians would make the same mistake they did at the battle of Granicus."

"What do you mean? We did not attack the Persians at night in that battle either."

"No, Philotas, we did not. But we attacked right before dawn, and the Persians struggled, because they could not move until they finished the sacrifices to the rising sun. So my guess is that Darius would have his soldiers up and ready all night in the battle formations."

Alexander spread the map in front of them. The formation that Alexander presented was not anything they had seen before. The units were placed not directly facing against the Persians, but it shaped almost like a wedge with slopes.

"This is absurd, Alexander. How are we reacting if we do not see the enemy's movement?"

"Look, Parmenion. This is the only way that we can see the end of the enemy line."

With this, Alexander drew a diagonal line from one of the unit to edge of the enemy line.

"Besides, this will prevent the enemy from wrapping us around and coming from behind, since they would have to advance a great distance to do so. We have a better chance to break them."

"That might work, but the scythed chariots would be still a threat."

The generals winced with the chilling memory that Ptolemy's remark brought.

"I have a solution for that as well. Tell your infantry to box in the chariot for opening the path just wide enough for a chariot to go through."

"That is crazy! They will be all crushed!"

"How long have you been a cavalry officer, Philotas? And how many times did your horse crash into people?"

Philotas looked down and bit his lip.

"Exactly! The only time the beast crashes into people or anything is when he has nowhere to go and cannot stop in time. If you open the space for him, he will go in. All you have to do is to step aside and let him in. Do you have any more questions?"

"No, Alexander."

"Are we clear?"

"Yes, Alexander."

"Good. Rest well, and be ready at the dawn."

**oooOooo**

Darius' mind was rickety. When Hephaistion was by his side, his mind was made up. He was content to hand the victory over to Alexander and perish in the battlefield like a great warrior. Now, Hephaistion was gone, and his mind swayed. He was not sure if losing the battle was the best solution.

'_Bessus told me that Hephaistion left to return to Alexander, but I cannot believe that he would do such a thing without even telling me. The more I think, the more I believe that something had happened to Hephaistion. He is a warrior; he would not run away like a coward. I need to find out the truth.'_

Troubled with his own thoughts, Darius walked to the field where they kept the warhorses.

"Who saw Hephaistion leave with his mare the other day?"

The grooms looked at each other in confusion, but finally the head of the grooms replied to Darius.

"Nobody, Sire. We noticed his mare was gone one morning, but nobody had seen them leave."

"And nobody came to talk to you about Hephaistion and his horse, either?"

"No, you are the first one who asked about them."

Darius' face paled. He knew that he could not trust his cousin, but now it was evident that Bessus was behind of Hephaistion's disappearance. He thought about going to Bessus, and confronting with him, but he reassessed the situation.

Darius was certain that Bessus had not taken Hephaistion away to kill him. He must have kept Hephaistion as a bargaining tool just in case they lost the battle. Bessus was the kind of person who would try to make a deal even with a devil. Furthermore, he had caught his cousin looking at the young Macedonian with lust more than once. Bessus was also the kind of person who would not waste anything that would give him pleasure.

The only way that Darius could get Hephaistion back now was to win the battle against Alexander, and bargain with Bessus. He would offer his cousin safety in exchange for Hephaistion. One thing that Darius did not have to worry about was that Bessus might die in the battle, and he would lose the connection to Hephaistion. His cousin was too cowardly for that. He would run away at the first sign of danger.

**oooOooo**

As Hephaistion came closer to the battlefield, he could see the Persians' left wing pulling away to follow Bessus' plan. After it seemed like it was taking forever, Hephaistion finally arrived at the open field. The battle was at the peak of chaos; yellow dusts enveloped the whole field making difficult for him to have a clear view.

The screams, roars, and neighing mingled with the metallic rings of the swords along with the urgent calls of the trumpets and drums. He ran his horse straight to the center where Darius was supposed to position himself. His blood froze in the veins seeing Alexander and Darius who were just about to combat face to face.

"Alexander!"

Hephaistion screamed at the familiar figure while Darius froze. It all happened so quickly. Although Alexander had ordered his generals to tell his men to watch for Hephaistion, not every soldier was familiar with him; especially those Peltasts who had never seen Hephaistion closer. It did not help that Hephaistion was dressed in Persian outfits either.

Seeing a Persian calling their king's name and charging at him, one of the Peltasts drew his javelin aiming at Hephaistion. Alexander did not see this because he was on the same side of the Peltast, but Darius clearly saw the javelin pointed at Hephaistion's heart.

Darius' mind worked with a lightning speed. There was no clear shot to the Peltast from where he was, and there was no time to get to Hephaistion. So, Darius did the only thing he could do. He threw his javelin at Hephaistion to knock him down from his horse, so that the Peltast would miss his shot.

As the blade of Darius' javelin cut into Hephaistion's upper arm, he fell off the horse barely missing the other javelin. While Alexander rushed by his fallen friend, Darius turned around and moved out. He could not take a chance for his soldiers to charge and finish off Hephaistion.

The squeezing of his hand was the first sensation that Hephaistion felt. He met with Alexander's worried face when he opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on the cot in Alexander's tent.

"Oh, Hephaistion, you are back."

Alexander's voice trembled. He had taken off his armor, but his chiton was still tainted with blood and grime.

"Darius?"

Hephaistion could barely make a sound.

"He has fled again. No, don't say anything. Abdalonymus told me all about it. "

"No, Alexander …"

"We can talk later. You need to rest. Go back to sleep, Hephaistion."

Alexander did not let Hephaistion finish. His hand lingered at the side of Hephaistion's head as he raked his hair to push it away from Hephaistion's face. Hephaistion was too tired to argue, and he soon slipped back into the absolute darkness.

Hephaistion's recovery from the injury was rather slow. Alexander was worried, and wanted to stay in Babylon until Hephaistion was fully recuperated, but Hephaistion seemed to be in so much pain staying here. Alexander's mind produced all kinds of terrible things that might have happened to Hephaistion while he was in the captivity of the Persians in this city. He concluded that Hephaistion's pain was due to the bad memory that this place brought to him.

Consequently, Alexander decided to leave the city as soon as Hephaistion could ride on a horse again. They marched to the east chasing Darius and Bessus. Alexander was determined to catch the Persians, especially Bessus who had used his Hephaistion as a bargaining tool.

Hephaistion's mind was heavy, worrying for Darius who was with cunning Bessus for one thing, but more so, he did not want to keep a secret from Alexander. He wished to confess what had happened between Darius and him, but Alexander would not listen.

Each time when Hephaistion tried to bring up the subject about his life in Babylon, Alexander stopped him by using the excuse that it was best not to talk about the past that they could not change. He also told Hephaistion that he was content and grateful. All that mattered was having Hephaistion back by his side, and he did not need to know anything more.

Hephaistion was never been a loud one like Cleitus or Nearchus, but he became even more quiet. Alexander felt fingers of ice grip his heart whenever he saw Hephaistion's melancholic profile; his eyes full of pain were focused on the distant horizon. He understood that his Hephaistion now had a place in his heart where Alexander could not enter.

Alexander tried very hard to hide it, but at the bottom of his heart, he knew that he was afraid to find out the truth. He was afraid that he might lose Hephaistion again in the nostalgia for Babylon if he let Hephaistion relive the memory by telling the story to Alexander. He could not afford to take a chance.

**- Epilogue -  
><strong>

It had been six months since they left Babylon, and Alexander sensed that they were getting closer to Darius. On one late afternoon in that summer, a very excited scout captain returned from his mission.

"Alexander! I think we found Darius."

Alexander's face lit up while all the colors drained out of Hephaistion's face.

"How many? Are they resting at the camp or getting ready for battle?"

The captain's face clouded.

"No, sire."

"What do you mean by no? This is not a question of yes or no!"

The captain stammered, overpowered by Alexander's temper.

"Wha…what I meant was that Darius is alone, and he is dead."

A stunned silence fell over the Macedonians.

"Take us to him!"

Alexander's order broke the silence. After a short ride, Alexander and Hephaistion found Darius' body abandoned at the side of the dirt road. One clean cut in his abdomen did not show any signs of struggle. It was obvious that somebody he had trusted had murdered him.

His lifeless eyes were looking up at the clear summer blue sky. The king's face was so implausibly calm that it looked almost like smiling. When Alexander knelt by Darius to examine him better, he noticed a letter tucked in deeply in the robe over his chest. The seal was still there, and it was addressed to Hephaistion. He carefully slipped it out from the corpse, and handed it to Hephaistion.

Hephaistion also knelt next to Alexander, and opened the letter with trembling fingers.

_My Dearest Hephaistion,_

_I suppose that I am dead since you are reading this letter. Please do not weep, because I have no regret. Ever since I had seen you at the battlefield of Issus, I fell madly in love with you. I could not wipe off the beautiful image of you from my feverish mind. I prayed to the gods every morning, afternoon and evening that you would come to me. So it was just a miracle to me when the bandit brought you to my palace. I could not believe my luck, and I felt as if the gods had brought me the fate. _

_Do you remember about the story of camellia I told you when I confessed my love for you? It is true in a country of Far East, but in another country, camellia represents not love but an ominous event. They think it is suicidal since the whole head falls off when the petals are ready to fall. How fitting it is to my fate!_

_Please do not misunderstand though. It is not sarcasm. As I said, I have no regret especially after the stormy night we spent together in the summerhouse. I was content, and was just happy to have you around. My heart swelled and became warm whenever I could see your beautiful face, hear your soothing voice, and smell the unique scent of yours._

_Yet, the gods were kind to me. When I saw the gold band on your finger glow that night, my mind was at the height of ecstasy. I understood that your heart belonged to Alexander, but I knew that I had a part of your heart at that moment. How am I so sure?_

_Well, you had asked me what was the meaning of the symbols on the ring. And I replied to you that I would explain it to you when the time came. And, I think now is the time. It says;_

"_**Wear me and thy lover will know.  
>The warmth of thy love makes me glow."<strong>_

_Now you can imagine how happy I was when I saw the ring glowed in the dark between the white flashes of the lightning. At that moment, I abandoned everything; my kingdom, my family, my throne. Yet no regret. _

_The only wish I have is your happiness and safety, and if I could have one more wish, then I wish a clear blue sky to look at when I die. I would not be happier if the blue sky were the last thing I would see as it reminds me of your stunning eyes that I love ever so deeply._

_Your guardian,_

_Darius_

Tears were streaming down on Hephaistion's pale cheeks. He handed the letter to Alexander in silence. As the king finished reading, he gathered Hephaistion tightly in his arms. He did not feel jealousy, but he felt guilty that he had not given any chance for Hephaistion to explain even if his friend had tried so many times. How selfish he was! He had been so afraid of being hurt himself that he had not thought of easing Hephaistion's pain. Alexander had had no idea what a heavy burden Hephaistion had been carrying all by himself.

"I am so sorry Hephaistion. I had no idea. I should have listened to you. I promise that I will do better, and I will never hurt you again. I know that you will not forget Darius, but with my love, I will make you remember him less and less frequently. "

Alexander pulled Hephaistion to his feet with him without breaking the embrace.

"Darius gave up everything for you. And I, Alexander, would give everything to you. I would win the whole world, and dedicate it to you, my Hephaistion."

"Alexander, you do not need to compete with Darius. I do not need anything as long as I have your heart."

"I know, but I would like to prove my love to you. So, I will win the world, then give it back, and we will live a quiet life in a place where we can be only the two of us."

"Alexander, I have missed you."

Hephaistion's smile was the best reward for Alexander. He slipped his hand into Hephaistion's soft hair and pulled him close. Their lips met half way. Their souls were finally together again after the long parting.

End

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is the final chapter of this series. Thank you very much for those who gave a chance to this unconventional paring. It had been such a fun ride for me, and I hope you all have enjoyed as well. I am sorry Leonhart that I could not end this story as you wished, but this was the only way I could conclude.


End file.
